Another meeting
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: After Garfield walks into her bookstore, it's time for Raven to meet the rest of the gang, but it's been two years. R
1. Another meeting

A/N: This is a sequal to _a meeting_. You don't need to read _a meeting_ before you read this, but I would recomend it.

Raven walked up the stairs for the third time. She brushed her blue summer dress, felt over her teeth, and pulled her fingers through her hair. She was stepping from one foot to another. This was a mistake.

She turned and walked down the stairs again. They didn't need her there. She would just intrude. But on the other hand, they were expecting her. It would be rude not to show up.

She sat down on the steps with her head in her hands. She was so confused. She didn't belong. Maybe when she had been Raven, one of the titans. Then they had to indulge her, and make her feel welcome. They weren't obliged to do that now.

She turned, ran up all the steps and pressed the doorbell before she could even think about changing her mind. Then she did change her mind and started to walk down the stairs again.

"You know if you want to play that game you should run faster away."

Raven turned in surprise to look at him, and almost took a swan dive down the stars. She grabbed the railing and looked up at her old friend and host.

He was older, and more muscular. The holo ring was, of course, covering his metal parts. He looked normal, and happy.

"Nice to see you again Rae."

He went out on into the hall. She went up the stairs and gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Vic."

"Come in. Gar's late, as usual. But I know Dick and Kory can't wait to see you again."

Cyborg placed a hand on her back, so she wouldn't be able to turn and run away, and together they walked into his apartment.

She had forgotten how huge it was. Raven thought she might be able to place her entire apartment into the living room, alone. She knew she couldn't, but it felt that way.

Cyborg was a very popular computer programmer, and worked with the Pentagon and the white house for starters. No wonder he could afford such a place. He took of his ring, and placed it on the table by the door.

"Friend Raven, it has been too long."

A very pregnant Kori flew over to her, and gave her a lung-crushing hug. Kory was a fashion model, and even thou she now was carrying a very big stomach she was still stunning.

"She's right Rae."

Robin bent down and gave her a warm hug. He had grown, but he still looked like her old leader Robin. He was a privet detective, and worked a bit with the police some times. He was just that good.

And then there was her. Same old, 24 Raven. Un educated, owner of a bookstore, and all alone.

"Do you need any help Vic?"

"No, you are not to help friend Victor, friend Raven. I need to talk to you about children and child clothing and such."

"Are you sure you don't need help Vic."

The two men just grinned and shook their head as they went into the kitchen. Raven was dragged over to the couch of the still strong Kory.

"So, how long?"

"Two weeks from the date of me giving birth. I am to be having a baby girl. Isn't that exiting? A tiny girl bumgorf."

"Congratulations."

Robin and Cyborg came in carrying in dinner. Steamed vegetables, fresh backed bread, potatoes, and steak made Ravens mouth water. Raven hadn't eaten anything like that in over two years.

"I see your cooking skills haven't demolished Vic."

"Nope. Beats pizza, don't you think?"

Cyborg grinned to her as he gave her a plate with food. Apparently they where going to eat in the sofas. Robin gave Starfire a plate, and kissed her before gently touching her stomach. Raven had never seen him so affectionate. She was happy he was finally letting go of the past to embrace the future.

"Gar hasn't come yet."

"No. I am wondering what is keeping friend Garfield?"

"Oh, he's just gussying up for his big love."

Dick placed an elbow in the side of Cyborg. Raven bit her lower lip.

"He's bringing a date?"

"No friend Raven. It will only be the five of us."

"By the way. Happy Birthday."

Raven wasn't surprised Robin had remembered. He knew, and remembered, everything. He reached behind the couch and pulled up a shopping bag. Cyborg got to his feet and ran out of the room. He came back, and gave her a package.

"You didn't need..."

"Yes we did."

"Happy Birthday Rae."

Raven opened the gift from Cyborg, and made a tiny gasp. It was a brand new, state of the art, laptop. This was too much.

"I designed it myself."

Raven actually had tears in her eyes as she hugged the big guy. This unfortunately made the lights flicker and the pear exploded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I know you liked it. You did like it, right. It wasn't form anger or irritation or…"

"I loved it Vic."

It wasn't the gift particular she had loved. It was the fact he had made it just for her. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out to calm her self down.

"It seems you can't have a birthday without anything exploding."

"Apparently not. Let me do that."

Cyborg was standing with a new pear, and with a wave of her hand the old was replaced by the new. The room was again enlightened.

"Our gift now."

Raven removed the wrapping, and a tiny smile played on her lips. A brand new dress. She could tell it was expensive, and unique. She had never felt a softer fabric.

"I one of my designer friends designed it. You like?"

"I love it Kory. Thank you. And you too Dick."

"It wasn't my idea. I paid for the necklace that went along with it."

First now did Raven see the necklace under the dress. A raven in black, it's wings out as if it was about to fly away. Raven had to close her eyes for a moment just to get her emotions under control.

"I'll put this on right away."

She got to her feet, and quickly went over to the bathroom. She pulled of her dress, and pulled on the new one. It fit her perfectly. The colour was royal blue, spaghetti strops, and it hugged her torso, letting go a bit with her legs so she could move them. She placed the raven around her neck, and it landed in the dump in her chest. Like it had been made just for her.

She looked into the mirror, and her violet eyes looked back. She had decided not to put on her contacts. She actually looked nice in the dress. Of course she never did anything that was nice enough for the dress, but it was a wonderful gesture. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want anything to happen now, not now when she was finally content again.

She opened the door and went into the living room to show of to the others. She looked up and was a bit taken back to find Beast Boy standing in the middle of the room. Staring at her. He too had taken of his ring, and as his skin had grown darker, his hair was lighter.

"Hi Gar."

"You came."

"I said I would."

She smiled to him, before walking over to Kory to show of. Kory squealed and clapped her hands. She was just a big smile.

"I know it would suit you."

"You look nice Rae."

"Rae, you look wonderful."

Raven gave her friends a small smile and sat down. She turned to Garfield, who still hadn't said a word. He just stared at her, and Raven started to feel a bit unsure of her self. Maybe he actually didn't want her there, even thou he had begged her to come.

"So, what do you think Gar?"

"Dude."

"Is that a good dude, or a bad dude?"

She leaned over at stared up at him. Tilting her head a bit. His tongue actually fell out. Raven let out a little chuckle, before sitting strait again.

"So I guess that's a good dude."

"Dude."

Still amazed he reached out his hand and gave her the thing in his hand. It was a tiny present, wrapped in green and blue paper.

"Gar, you already gave me a gift."

He finally seemed to snap out of his daze. He sat down next to her, but he still had a weird look in his eyes.

"So Rae, what do you do?"

"She owns her own bookstore."

"I can speak for myself Garfield."

She wasn't angry. She was just toying with him. He looked worried, and she gave him a smile and a pat on his thigh. Then turned back to Kory and Dick.

"Wow. That must be hard."

"I manage."

"How do you manage going to school and having your own store?"

Her deadpan look remained unbroken, which was less than what happened to her glass. Her powers had always deceived her that way.

"I'm so sorry Vic."

"It's okay Rae."

Rae picked up the glass shards, and went into the kitchen. Stupid, stupid powers.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dick."

She wrapped the glass in paper and threw it in the garbage. She placed her hands on the counter, and leaned on them. Not looking at him, just concentrating on her breathing.

"I told you at the picnic that I wasn't attending collage."

"You said you hadn't decided what you wanted to study. What happened?"

"Money. I wasn't as lucky as you, Vic or Garfield. No heritage waiting for me when I turned 18."

It sounded more hurtful than she intended. It wasn't their fault. It was nobody's fault.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I don't know. I can't sleep. I don't eat. I'm exhausted. It feels like I'm falling apart."

She turned and looked at him. He was standing there, arms crossed, looking at her. He wasn't judging her, he wasn't undermining her feelings and he didn't try to make her feel better by lying. Robin always got all the facts, before acting.

"It's like before I joined the titans, except its worse."

She started to play with the necklace. Empty your head Raven, burry your emotions.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to impose. At the picnic you all seemed so happy. I hate being the one to ruin it for everyone."

She closed her eyes and leaned against the refrigerator. Her right hand was still playing with the raven around her neck. The other was hanging down her side like dead meat.

"I was scared. All I have left is the memory of you four. The memory that once there was people who loved me and cared for me. If I called to talk to you and you rejected me. I wouldn't survive."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was angry, upset, and irritated. She had done it again.

"Dick I…"

Her cell rang. She sighed, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Raven Roth?"

"Yes."

The voice was young, female, and sounded familiar, but not like someone she knew.

"My name is Doctor Davidson. I work at Jump City Memorial Hospital. We have a patient her, Sophia Gregory, who says she is a friend of yours."

"What happened?"

"The building she was working in got attacked, and she"

Raven couldn't hear the rest. Everything around her was exploding or melting. She didn't care. Sophia was hurt. She was hurt because she had been in the one place Raven had sworn was her safe heaven.

"I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

Raven ran into the living room. Here too things started to fly about, melt or explode, or all three.

"I need, I need a taxi."

She was talking more to her self than to the other four.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I don't know. She got a call that really upset her."

"Raven, I can drive you in the T-car. Just tell us what happened."

Raven was having lung spasms. She bent over to help herself breath, but her knees buckled, and she would have fallen to the floor if not for Beast Boy. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was clinging to Beast Boy.

The living room was totally trashed. Cyborg didn't care. His only concern was for his friend.

"Sophia. Store. Attacked. Have to go. Hospital."

Her words where short and blurry, but they got the picture. Beast Boy grabbed her to a hug, and she welcomed it. He started to rub her back to calm her down, and it helped.

"Vic, get the car ready."

"Yes Dick."

With Beast Boy in one hand and Kory in the other went they down the stairs and got into the car.

"So what happened?"

Dick looked at the woman's distorted face in the mirror.

"As far as I could tell from Doctor Davidson, she was working in my shop so I could come here, and the shop was attacked."

Her voice was calmer now, since she was working hard with controlling her emotions. She buried her head in her hands, and leaned back. She had given her word to the girl. She couldn't break it.

They five of them ran into the hospital, and they got a hold of the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's hurt. Bad. She has been to surgery, but half her skin is burnt away. She is lucky if she survives the night. How do you know her?"

"I'm her friend."

Raven looked through the window to the drugged girl in the bed.

"Do you know where we could get a hold of a parent, or a guardian?"

"Her mothers dead, and her fathers passed out somewhere probably. Drunk. Can I see her?"

"Yes. But don't be alarmed by her appearance."

Raven just walked passed the doctor, not paying attention to her. She sat down next to the sleeping girl. Half her face was in bandages, and she was breathing through a tube.

"Don't be afraid Sophia. I'll help you."

She could hear her friends come in, but didn't care. She reached out her hand and placed it on her unharmed cheek. Soon a white light made the girl glow.

"Garfield, watch the door."

"Okay Dick."

Raven closed her eyes and tapped in to her emotions. Fouling her powers by the love and care she had for the girl, the girl started to levitate and glowed for almost ten minutes. It was funny, she worked so hard not having feelings, when it was her feelings that powered her powers.

Finally Raven let go of the girl. Letting her sink back down to the bed. She would still have some scars, but at least she would survive.

She started to pet the girl's hair, and she stirred.

"Raven?"

"I'm here angle."

"I'm so sorry about the store."

Raven just shushed her, and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep."

"Did you tell him?"

Raven smiled, but the girl was sleeping before she could say another word. Raven got to her feet. Sophia would be okay. All she needed now was sleep and rest. She needed to check on her store.

She went to her friends.

"I need to check on the store. Can one of you sit with her? I don't want her to be alone."

"I can sit with your friend Raven."

"And I can sit with her also."

Raven smiled shortly to both Starfire and Victor. Starfire flew over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Vic, if by any chance her father miraculously hears about this and comes over, keep him away from her. I don't care what you do. Keep him away from Sophia."

Cyborg nodded, gave Robin the keys to the T-car, and then went over to the bed. Robin started to walk out to the car, and Raven and Beast Boy followed quietly. They sat in the car, Raven in the front with Robin, and she kept steering blankly in front of her.

"So, what is the issue with her father?"

Raven looked up and at Beast Boy, but she showed no emotions in her face.

"Her father is a drunk. He pushed her mother when she was pregnant, forcing the doctors to have to choose between Sophia and her mother. They choose Sophia, and he has used her entire life blaming her for her mothers death."

None of the men said anything. Raven just turned her face away from them. Looking out the window. She felt so empty. Which was a good thing, because she didn't have any emotions to threaten anything, but it was a weird sensation. Felling the numbness covering her. Like she had gone on an emotional shutdown.

Robin stopped the car, and Raven stepped out. Staring at were her shop once had been. It had been a tiny, shop, but it had been her world. She had worked so hard to make it work, and finally she had begun to believe she might make it. She should have known better.

She stepped into what had been the store. The roof and three of the walls where gone. The last wall, the one in the back, was only half way burnt. Everything was either burnet, or had water damages.

All that hard work. All that effort. All that money. For nothing. Burnet up in flames. A cold gush of wind blew through the ruins, and she felt cold to the bone. Suddenly remembering how little she was wearing, she started to rub her arms for warmth.

"How are you feeling Rae?"

"I never thought of them. When we where fighting I just grabbed the closest thing and threw at them. I never thought about the owner of the car or about the people in the buildings. All I thought about was getting the bad guy."

"We saved lives Raven."

The two boys were standing next to her; Beast Boy placed his green and purple jacket around her shoulders. She placed her face in her hands like she was crying, but nothing came out. She was still emotional numb.

"It's all gone. My entire life was invested in the shop. And yes Dick I had insurance, but it won't be enough to get the shop running again. It will only cover the loans. I almost survived the one year rule."

"One year rule?"

"Most business tank within the first year. So if you get through the first year, it will be easier. Four years of working to get the capital, and then one year invested in the shop. All gone."

She sighed, and breathed in and out. She looked up from her hands, not at anything in particular. Just sweeping over the entire store.

"Well, I should be happy Sophia is all right. That is the important thing."

She turned to walk back to the car. The two men looked at one another.

"You do it Garfield."

Beast Boy nodded, and ran up next to Raven. Making her stop, turn, and look at him.

"We can fix this Rae."

"It's nothing to fix. I can't do that again. I can't… Five years, Garfield. Five years."

"If its about money. I have money Rae. I have more money than I know what to do with."

Raven just looked at him, and she felt her emotions suddenly thaw. Irritation, sorrow, anger. They all started to well up in her. Well, this was usual. No one could make her feel like Beast Boy.

"You really know how to kick a girl when she's down don't you Garfield."

"No. It wasn't that. I just..."

"Save it."

Raven turned her back to him, closed her eyes and breathed. She had to control her powers.

"You know, that you never smile the same smile twice."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. But if you want, I can invest in your bookstore or any other store you want to do or…"

She turned with her arms crossed. She was on the verge on tears, and she could sense that she almost lost control over her powers.

"You don't think I can do it on my own."

"I know you can do it on your own. You did do it on your own. What I am trying to say is that you don't need to do it on your own."

She was a bit taken back by his anger. She always was. Taken back when he raised his voice. It was so out of character.

"We are your friends Rae."

"I know that."

"Some times I don't know if you do. You pretend to be so independent and creepy. It's just a game. Pretend. You're scared. You are scared of letting me, or Dick or Kory or Vic actually care for you. Because if you did then you wouldn't have all the control. You're worse than Dick. Control freak."

It started to rain. Within seconds the rain had turned into a full storm, with lighting and thunder. The rain was shooting down like bullets.

"Raven, are you okay?"

Robin went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing who was creating the storm. But the girl just looked at the blond man in front of her. Not caring about the storm, the rain, or her tears.

"You walked into my book store Garfield. You walked in to my life after two years. If you hadn't, Sophia wouldn't be in the hospital right now, and my store wouldn't have been burnt to the ground, because I would have been here to protect it. You ruined five years of hard work, just by walking into a room."

She had grabbed Robin's shirt, and has holding quit hard to him, not to fall over. She could feel Beast Boy feelings clearly. Anger, hurt, despair, and love. The panic attack came back. She bent over and tried to breath normally, but that proved difficult. She was actually happy that everything was ruined, for now that her powers were loose they couldn't do more damage.

"But do you know what Gar. I'm happy you walked into my bookstore. Even with Sophia in the hospital, and my bookstore in ruins, am I glad to see you again. Because you showed me that you four were more than memories."

She passed out. She was exhausted. In an instant the storm disappeared and the sun peeped through. Robin caught her before she fell to the ground, and picked her up. He looked over to Beast Boy who looked worried at her.

"She's lost weight."

"I know."


	2. Waking up in a strangers bed

When Raven opened her eyes, her first thought was that it had all just been a dream. That Beast Boy had never entered her store. She had never visited Victors place. Sophia had never been hurt and her shop had never burnt down.

But as she sat up in the bed she could feel the raven around her neck, and realised everything had happened. It hadn't been a dream.

She got to her feet, and realised she wasn't in her own room. This room was much bigger, white, and laces and flowers everywhere. It was nice, but a bit too romantic for her taste. She looked down, and made a sigh of relief as she find out she was still wearing the dress Robin and Starfire had given her. At least no one had tried to change her while she was unconscious.

She opened the door, and looked in to a huge living room. Raven walked in, and saw a woman she had never seen before. She had to be in her 50is, with short black hair and clear Spanish traits.

The woman looked up and screamed, which made Raven scream. This triggered her powers, and the plant next to the woman exploded. This made the woman stop screaming. She just looked at Raven, who was wishing she had just teleported home right away.

"You are a friend of mister Logan."

"Logan? Oh Garfield. Yes. Yes I am. Is this his home?"

"Si."

The woman turned and started to clean up the plant.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, what time is it?"

The woman looked at a big clock on the wall Raven hadn't seen.

"A quarter past eight. Mister Logan will be up in about an hour. Do you want any breakfast?"

Raven was about to decline, but her tummy rumbled, so she said yes. She followed the woman through a door, and in to the biggest kitchen she had ever seen. The woman went from the refrigerator to the bench preparing something.

"You don't need to. I can do it my self."

The woman looked at her with a weird look on her face, before just continuing.

"I will do it. It is my job after all."

"Making breakfast for mister Logan?"

"Si."

She placed a plate of fruit and to slices of toast in front of her, and Raven started to eat. She had to hold herself back so not to eat to fast. She was a guest after all.

"You aren't like the other girls mister Logan takes home."

"I guess not."

The woman looked intrigued at her.

"What is your name?"

"Raven. I used to work with mister Logan when we were younger."

"So you are Raven."

Raven didn't know what that meant, and got even more concentrated on her food.

"You are really not like the other girls at all."

Raven's glass exploded, and juice got all over the table.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't think about it. These things happen."

Raven sat down, as she had jumped up when the glass had exploded, and relaxed a bit. The woman cleaned up.

"You want some tea?"

"Yes pleas. Do you have herbal?"

"Mister Logan bought some yesterday."

Raven was a bit taken back about this information.

"Garfield bought herbal tea?"

"Yes. After he had come home with you, he told me not to enter your room because you needed rest, and then he ran out and came home with some woman's clothing and herbal tea."

"But if you knew I was here, why did you scream."

The water was boiling and the woman poured hot water in to a cup, and placed the tea in front of her.

"Pleas sit down with me."

The woman was a bit taken back by this request, but after some reassuring from Raven she pored herself a cup of tea, and sat down by the table.

"So why did you scream? You scared me, and I'm very sorry about the plant."

"Don't be. It's mister Logan's, and he won't even see that it's gone."

She took a sip of her tea.

"I just got startled. I'm not used for mister Logan's ladies friends to be up at this time. You really are different."

"So you said."

They sat a little in silence.

"Excuse me, I forgot to ask your name."

"Elisa."

"Elisa. Beautiful name."

Elisa looked at her again with that weird look in her eyes. Raven pretended she didn't see it.

"So, Elisa. If you don't think I'm snooping or anything, does Garfield have a lot of lady friends?"

"Not for what he is, a millionaire and handsome young man. But it's been a while now."

"Oh."

Raven tried to suppress her feelings, making her insides as monotone as her outsides, but it was hard.

"So how long have you worked for Garfield?"

"Five years now."

"That long."

The woman let out a chuckle.

"Ever since the original titans were dissolved. Were he worked with you, a mister Stone and mister and mrs Garyson."

Raven looked surprised at the woman. A vase on the table shook and tipped over. Raven didn't care. The woman didn't even blink, just rose and started to clean up.

"He told you?"

"I walked in on him without his ring of, and he kind of blurted it out. Have you ever known mister Logan to keep things secret for long?"

Raven looked down at her cup, and couldn't help a tiny smile crept over her lips.

"He never told me he attended collage. At least not until he was done."

Elisa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yawning green man walking in to the kitchen. He was in just his green boxers, and didn't seem to notice her.

"Good morning mister Logan."

Elisa smiled and gave her master a cup of coffee.

"Elisa, how many times have I told you to call me Garfield?"

"Hello Garfield."

Beast Boy turned, and looked quite surprised to find Raven sitting by his kitchen table. She was unsure why people kept getting so surprised of seeing her. She was the one who had woken up in a stranger's bed. Well, not quite a stranger, but not where she had expected to wake up.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so early."

"Early. You might think this is early, sleepy head, but I usually get up between six and seven."

"Still an early bird huh?"

He smiled and sat down at the table opposite of her. Then he jumped up, like he just remembered something.

"I forgot I bought you some cloths."

He ran out and was soon back with two bags.

"Gar, you didn't have to…"

"I hope I got your size. Try them on."

He reached out with the bags in his hands. Raven just looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Would you rather visit Sophia in that?"

Raven looked down at the dress, sighed, and grabbed the bags.

"Can I borrow the bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

She looked at him, but he didn't seem to understand that she didn't know were the bathroom was.

"Second door on the right."

"Thank you Elisa."

He looked after her, and she stopped and turned in the doorway.

"And Gar, I would recommend you put on more something yourself. There are laws against flashing."

She turned, and couldn't help smiling when she heard Elisa snickered as the door slammed behind here.

She went to the bathroom and couldn't help but get impressed. White marbles, good light, and most of all it looked clean. Most likely because of Elisa, Raven thought.

She opened the first bag, and found he had bought everything she needed, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, deodorant. She borrowed a towel, and after cleaning herself she turned to bag number two.

She pulled of the dress and folded it neatly. She was a bit timid about what he might have bought here. To her delight, it was actually nice, a thin green sweeter and light blue jeans. And it fit.

She cleaned up after herself, placing everything in the big bag, and went out. She would have to ask for a recite so she could pay him back.

She opened the door and saw he was standing outside, clothes in his arms, but now wearing dark green trousers. Apparently waiting for her to be done.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long?"

"Don't think about it."

He gave her his Beast Boy grin, and walked passed her in to the bathroom.

"By the way Garfield. Do you have the reset? I would like to pay you back."

"Don't think about it Rae."

He then closed the door. Raven turned and went back into the living room. She sat down on the couch, and immediately was Elisa there with a cup warm tea.

"Thank you. You are doing a wonderful job, I know what a mess Gar can make some times."

"Oh, it's a pleasure working for mister Logan. You know he pays for my apartment one store down for me and my husband."

"That is generous."

Elisa turned and continued her cleaning, but she had a warm smile on her face, and Raven could feel how much Elisa did care for him.

"Oh he is, a great man. You know, most people in his position would just live on his inheritance until it was all gone, but not mister Logan. He hasn't just put away some of it. He is also determined to do something with his life. The girl that gets him is a lucky woman."

Elisa looked quickly at her, and Raven almost got her tea down the wrong pipe.

"She might be, but I am not her. Gar and I are just friends."

"If you say so."

Raven didn't like the way Elisa looked at her. She got to her feet, sipping her tea as she looked at the door. Suddenly getting impatient for Beast Boy to be done.

"I do apologise if I have pushed my boundaries."

"It's okay."

She gave the woman a short smile, but quickly turned back to the door.

She actually managed to finish her tea before Garfield came out. He looked quite handsome, in a white shirt and green trousers, and the cup Raven was holding suddenly exploded in her hands.

"I'm so sorry."

She bent down to pick up the shards, but Elisa came over and started to shush her.

"Don't worry. Just remember your bag."

Raven nodded, grabbed her bag, and went to the door Beast Boy was holding for her. Raven got a glance of her self in the mirror and her big violet eyes looked back.

"We have to stop by my apartment and get my lenses. Is that okay?"

"Oh that reminded me. You didn't open your present yesterday."

He let go of the door and went over to a coffee table and picked up the gift. He came back and gave it to her, and she removed the paper and opened the black box.

"A holo ring?"

"When I told Vic, he was upset and immediately designed a new holo ring just for you."

He grabbed her hand and placed it on her finger. She looked at her new image. Her eyes were blue, her hair still black, and her skin was more pale than grey. He put on his ring, and his green skin and hair was replaced by white skin and blond hair. Then she remembered.

"Vic and Kory. I forgot to go back to the hospital."

"It's okay. Dick picked up Kory after dropping us of, but Vic stayed the night. He knew you didn't want the girl to be alone."

Raven was touched by her friend's sacrifice, and the lights flickered. She closed her eyes before the lights would explode.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. I think Vic can't wait to be let of hospital duty."

Raven gave him a small smile as she followed him down in to the basement of the apartment complex and his car.

Soon they where standing in Sophia's room. Her doctor was examining her, and was quite puzzled.

"I don't know what happened, but you are completely healed. A few scare, but not nearly anything that we feared. You must have an angle watching your back."

"More like a half-demon."

Raven shushed him, but couldn't help flashing Garfield a tiny smile.

"So I can go home?"

"As soon as your father comes to sign you out."

Sophia's face got hard, and Raven grabbed her hand.

"Isn't there any way for me to sign her out?"

"I'm sorry. She's a minor, and the rules are quite clear."

Raven squeezed Sophia's hand before getting to her feet and walked with him to the other side of the room.

"Pleas, don't send her home with him."

"His abusive? In that case I have to call child services."

"You do that. Azar knows I have tried, for almost a year. But since he doesn't physically abuse her, and she is so old, they don't care. I am begging you. You won't get a hold of him anyway. His is probably still passed out somewhere."

The lights and everything electronically flickered, and the doctor looked from the girl in the bed, to Raven, to the lights.

"I am not a very religious man ms Roth, but this... If you are to tell me you're her big sister, I have no way to confirm or deny that fact."

"Thank you."

"Just follow me ms Roth. You need to sign some papers."

Soon Sophia was in a wheelchair being wheeled out into Beast Boys car. Cyborg sat in the front with Beast Boy, and Sophia was sitting in the back, resting her head on Raven's shoulders.

"You want to hear something stupid Raven? When I was at the hospital last night, I got a visit from an angel."

"Angel?"

Raven could see the two men were paying attention, but she gave all hers to the girl.

"Uhu. She told me to not be afraid, and that she was going to help me, and then she showed me then the most beautiful light I have ever seen. Stupid huh?"

"Doesn't sound stupid. A lot of people have seen angles. A recreation of someone they care about to be with them in their time of need."

"So that's why she looked like you."

The girl placed her head back on Ravens shoulder, but she was quite perplexed. She looked at the two men smiled to her in the mirror. Raven closed her eyes, and breathed to calm her self down.

"Did you tell him?"

Raven opened her eyes in, suddenly scared.

"Tell who what?"

"Did you tell Garfield…?"

Raven slapped a hand in front of the girl's mouth. Beast Boy suddenly had a interested look in his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing Garfield. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Come on. Sophia?"

Sophia murmured something behind Ravens hand.

"Sophia, no."

Sophia looked at Raven for a second, and then decided it was best to just shut up. After all, Raven had taken care of her the last year without any obligations. She didn't want to lose her too.

"Nothing."

"Good girl."

"Oh come on."

Raven made one of the fire hydrant shoot water on the road. Not anything dangerous, just enough for Beast Boy to forget what they had been talking about.

"So where to Rae."

"Turn right by the movie, down two blocks, then a left, down one and right again."

Soon he parked before a run down apartment complex. He and Cyborg looked unsure as Raven and Sophia stepped out. Beast Boy turned of the engine, and stepped out, as did Cyborg.

"You guys want to come up?"

Raven looked at them, half hoping they would say yes, and half hoping they would say no.

"Fine."

"If it's okay with you."

Raven flashed them a quick smile before turning and getting her keys from her purse. Robin had driven home to Cyborg and gotten her things, which she had forgotten when the hospital had called.

She walked up to third floor, and opened the door and let the two men in. Sophia went quickly in to the kitchen to make tea; knowing Raven would want to show the two men round.

There wasn't much to show. A tiny kitchen, a living room/library/office and a small bedroom, all decorated in a simple and delicate manner. Not gothic dark like her old room at the tower, but with small touches of Raven her and there. Some posters of fantasy worlds, books everywhere, and pictures of them as young and from people they had saved.

She could tell the two men were uncomfortable, and she got a bit nervous.

"I know it's nothing like what you are used to."

"We never knew Rae."

"Knew what Garfield. I'm happy. This is my home. It maybe not as big and extravagant as yours, but I'm lucky. You know how many who doesn't have a roof over their heads."

The two men looked down, and she knew they were embarrassed. Why did she always do that?

"It's nice Rae. Small, intimate, very you."

She gave Cyborg a smile, as she indicated for them to sit down in her tiny couch. It squeaked under Cyborg's weight, and Raven prayed it wouldn't give in. Not because she cared about the sofa, she just didn't want Cyborg to feel more bad than he did.

She walked in to kitchen to help Sophia. She opened the cupboards to find cups, and as she finally found four, almost alike, cups she noticed Sophia was looking at her.

"What?"

"You look different."

Raven thought about the holo ring, and opened her mouth to protest when Sophia continued to talk.

"You look happy. You are smiling and glowing."

She hugged her, and thou Raven were taken a bit back at first, she soon hugged the girl back.

"I glad you're finally happy Rae. No one deserves it more than you."

Suddenly they could hear a series of loud, unsteady knocks. The two girls shared a look and both knew that it could only be one man.

"Stay here."

The girl nodded, and Raven couldn't only see her fear, but feel it. She went out, and the look on her face made the two men get to their feet.

"Rae?"

"What's wrong?"

She didn't look at them, but went over to the door, and with the chain on she opened the door.


	3. Secrets and gifts

"Where is she?"

"Not here."

"Lier."

"Go home mr Gregory."

She looked at the man, and felt the stink of alcohol all over him.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Did you know she was at the hospital last night?"

She was glad he was a bit taken back about that news.

"Go home mr Gregory."

"Where is Sophia?"

"As I have told you, she isn't here."

"Liar."

Then Raven's big fear was realised. Even after seventeen years of drinking, was he still strong, and he broke the chain and pushed her against the wall on the other side. She could have defended her self easily, but not without showing who and what she was.

"Rae."

Suddenly was the man ripped of her, and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Where is Sophia?"

Mr Gregory was rambling, but Raven knew he wasn't drunk. If he had been, it wouldn't have been so bad.

"She's not here. Go home."

"I would do as she says."

Mr Gregory looked from the woman getting to her feet, to the two men holding him. He wasn't stupid, and knew he wouldn't win a fight with them.

"If you see her, tell her I'm sorry."

"Go home."

He seemed to calm down, and when the two men let go of him he turned and walked out of the apartment. Sophia peeped her head out of the kitchen.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

Sophia ran over and hugged Raven. Crying against her shoulder. Raven looked at the two men.

"Thank you."

The two men shared a look, and Raven was again afraid she might have scared them away. After a few minutes, Sophia pulled away and dried her puffy eyes.

"I better bee going home. I still have some homework to do."

"You're sure? You have just come home from the hospital."

"I'll be okay. I have you haven't I?"

Raven tucked some of Sophia's hair behind her ear.

"Always."

"Is that safe, I mean, he was just here."

"It's the way it goes. He bangs on my door after yelling at Sophia. I tell him to go home, and he goes out and start to drink."

Sophia blushed, but Raven squeezed her shoulder. Then the girl said good-bye, and Raven closed the door behind her. She looked at the chain, which was completely broken.

"I need to buy a new one."

"You need to get away from here."

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boys statement as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Rae, that man could have hurt you."

"I have fought every villain in the book, don't you think I can handle an old drunk?"

She pored the hot water in to the cups and gave them to the men.

"Raven, it's not safe here."

"Garfield I have lived her for five years. If it hasn't killed me by now, it never will."

Raven sat down, and so did Cyborg. The couch almost broke under him, but thankfully it didn't.

"So Vic, what's new in your life."

"Well, I have been dating Karen for a few months now."

"Really, last time I heard she was married to Malcolm."

Karen, formerly known as Bumblebee, and Cyborg had been having a thing going before she suddenly turned up married to Harold, now known as Malcolm or Mal by friends.

"They have been divorced for about a year and a half now."

"Oh. Poor Karen. Did she take it hard?"

"Well, he was the one to cheat on her, but after Mas y Menos destroyed his new apartment, she was fine."

Raven let out a chuckle at the thought of the Spanish twins. Raven was about to ask something else when Cyborgs's cell suddenly rang.

As he answered, knowing it might be something important. Raven took a quick look at Beast Boy. She could tell he was still bothered by what had happened, and she was about to tell him to relax when Cyborg interrupted her.

"Rae, Kory wants to know your cell number. She just has the old one."

"I haven't changed it, but just in case."

She gave him the number, and he repeated to the woman on the other line. After he had said the last number he took the cell phone from his ear.

"She hung up."

Suddenly Ravens mobile told her someone was one wanted to talk to her. Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled as she answered. Knowing it could only be one person.

"Hi Kory."

"Friend Raven. I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall of shopping with me. Tomorrow maybe."

"Okay."

Starfire squealed, and Raven had do distant herself from the sound.

"See you tomorrow then friend Raven. I can pick you up at your place and…" "No, I'll come to you."

Raven still remembered the look on the two men, and didn't want Starfire or Robin to have it.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you Kory."

Raven made a sigh and sank deeper in her chair.

"Why didn't she just ask me to hand you the phone?" "You know Kory. Why do things simple when you can do them difficult?" 

Raven didn't mean the way it sounded, and Cyborg knew that. Starfire's corky ways of doing things were one of the things they loved about her, and she just wouldn't be her without doing it.

"Well, I better start to look for a job. I wonder if the night addition is out yet."

"Why don't you just check the net?"

Raven suddenly remembered her present, and ran over and picked up the laptop. She went back to Cyborg to get him to help here. All the time Beast Boy was looking at here with a weird look in his eyes.

"Wait Vic, check that one."

"Fast food?"

"I've worked there before. They are okay."

Beast Boy made a sound, which made both Raven and Cyborg look at him with a confused look in their eyes.

"Fast food? Raven, are you even listening to yourself?" 

"Well, my job did just burnet down, and the bill's aren't going to pay themselves. By the way, you worked at a fast food restaurant."

"When I was a teenager."

Raven got to her feet.

"Well, I'm not a teenager anymore Gar, neither are you. Which means we have responsibilities, and I need a job to pay of these responsibilities. They don't care that my shop was brunt down."

"Rae, what has happened to you? The old Raven would never stoop down to working for a fast food restaurant…"

"Gar shut up."

Cyborg had gotten to his feet. He could tell what was coming.

"I grew up. Maybe you should try doing it Beast Boy."

Her bookshelf started to wobble, and some of her books fell to the floor. Cy noticed it, but neither Raven nor Beast Boy cared.

"Grew up? I did grow up Raven. I went to collage which is more than you did."

He realised what he had said the moment it had left his mouth. He knew it was a mistake, and he knew he had hurt her. He looked scared as a black energy formed around the woman, and pure hate filled her eyes.

"Get out Garfield."

"Raven I…"

"Either you go out the door, or I'll throw you out the window."

He quickly went out the door. Raven closed her eyes, just concentrating on breathing and calming down. Cursing Beast Boy for making her loose control like that.

"Rae."

She turned and looked tiredly at him.

"Yes Vic."

"You just scared away my ride home."

Raven couldn't help it. She laughed, and the rest of her books landed on the floor. She sat down, waved her hand so they went back into place, and sighed.

"Why is he always such a jerk."

She rested her head on the back of the chair, looking up at Cyborg. He just smiled.

"He cares about you Rae, so he tries to do the right thing. Unfortunately he tries a little to hard some times. But again, it's just because he cares about you."

She sighed again, before reaching out her hands. Indicating to for him to help her up, and he did. She went to her window to check if he really had gone, and saw that his care indeed was gone.

"I'm sorry for scaring away your ride. I'll get you home. Just call him so he doesn't turn and drive all the way back. I could tell he didn't like it here."

Cyborg looked like he wanted to say something, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. He called Beast Boy and told him Raven would get him home. Then Raven teleported both of them back to his apartment.

Raven looked at the destruction she had done the previous night, and she felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Vic."

"I know you didn't mean it. Besides, it's just furniture."

"I'll pay you back. Somehow."

Raven suddenly shuddered with the thought about how expensive the couches, table, mirrors, TV and pictures had been.

"Don't think about it. Besides what friend would I bee if I got you kicked out of your apartment just so I could have Monet on my wall."

Her eyes widened.

"I ruined a Monet?"

He laughed at her, and she relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that Vic."

"Sorry Rae couldn't help myself."

"You're worse than Gar sometimes. But at least your jokes are funny."

He stopped laughing.

"You shouldn't be so tough on Gar."

"I know. I should go and apologise. Will you be okay?"

"Who are you talking to girl?"

Raven smiled and gave him a hug before phasing out. She landed outside Beast Boys door, and rang the bell. Elisa opened.

"Miss Raven."

"Elisa, is Garfield home?"

"No his not home yet miss Raven."

Both of them heard steps, and Raven turned around. Knowing that it could be only one man.

"I have come to apologise Gar..."

Then she saw the girl he was holding his arm around. She was even more beautiful than the last time she had seen her.

"Hello Raven. Long time, no see."

"Hi Terra. I can see you're busy Gar. I should have called first."

Beast Boy just looked at her as she phased through the floor and disappeared.

She landed on a remote mountain. She had found it some years ago, and when she had to let of some steam she always went there.

She sat down and let the emotions she had suppressed the last week overwhelmed her, most of all the sadness. She knew her powers were running crazy, but they couldn't ruin anything out here.

She lied down on the surprisingly cool stone, and let her body shake, as a crush she had buried seven years ago suddenly filled her again. She didn't care. She knew the importance of being able to cry.

She suddenly remembered she was still wearing the clothes he had bought her. She moved her face down and pulled a piece of it up to her nose. It smelt like him, for some reason. Nature. Trees, fire, flowers, fur, water. Everything he was; was in his smell at that moment.

She didn't know long she was crying, but finally she got up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't cried like that in a while.

"Stupid Beast Boy."

She looked down on her hands.

"Stupid powers."

She got to her feet.

"If he just hadn't walked in."

She closed her eyes, and breathed. If he hadn't walked in she wouldn't have gotten in touch with Vic, Dick or Kory. So what if he broke her heart, it was the way she was suppose to live life anyway. She couldn't love him.

She teleported back when she had, again, buried her emotions. She was so tired from crying that she fell on her bed, and fell asleep.

Raven looked up at the red house. It was two stories, but it looked tiny next to the huge skyscrapers on each side. She knew it had to be Starfire who had decided for that house. It was sweet, with a tiny garden, and a porch on the front. It just didn't look like Dick's taste.

"Hi Dick."

"Rae, Kory's inside getting ready."

Dick was sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. Raven sat down next to him, and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Still smoking?"

"Don't tell Kory."

"I never have."

She smiled. Robin had started to smoke when he became a detective, and Raven was the only one who knew. Still, after five years.

"You should have told me he was dating Terra."

"He isn't."

"I saw him with her last night. A heads up would have been nice."

He looked at her, and then sighed.

"Raven."

"I don't care. I just would have liked a warning."

"When did you see them?"

Raven sighed and leaned back.

"Gar and I had a fight when he drove me and Sophia home, and I went to apologise."

She looked over, and she could tell he knew it already.

"But then Vic told you all that didn't he?"

"He was worried Gar would say something that would scare you away again."

"Listen, I know we lost contact. But it was bound to happen with at least one of us, and I knew it would happen to me when the team dissolved."

She breathed in and out, working hard to not loose control.

"You never were that distant from the team Raven."

Raven looked at him with a weird look in her eyes. He just took a new puff of his cigarette.

"I'm not just talking about our bond. Each of us shared things only with you, because you were the only one who understood. You were the only one who wanted to see the other sides of us."

"Dick were are… friend Raven. I didn't know you were here. What is that smell."

Dick hid the cigarette.

"I was smoking Kory. I'll put it out now."

"Okay friend Raven. But you know it's a bad habit."

Raven looked at Robin with a weird smile.

"I know."

Starfire looked confused from Robin to Raven.

"Raven, I will just be a moment. Dick were are my ear jewellery?"

"On the table in the bedroom Kory."

She bent down and kissed him, before dancing inside again. Dick took one last drag before putting it out and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't hide it from her. It will only make her feel more stupid when it does come out. And it will come out Dick. It always does."

"I know. I'm quitting when the baby comes, I promise."

"Haven't you been saying that for five years now?"

He let out a chuckle, and she gave him a smile.

"I'm ready to go friend Raven."

"Okay."

Raven got to her feet, as did Robin.

"Don't tell me you're joining us for our day of shopping."

"No. I'm just the designated driver, as it was."

Raven gave him a friendly smile, before letting Starfire grab her hand, and getting her attention while she was talking about clothes, and children, and everything else Starfire used her time talking about.

Three hours later, and Raven was exhausted. She had no idea being pregnant would make Starfire more hyper than before. Raven was leaning against the wall outside the dressing room and rubbing her eyes. If Starfire were to exit with one more bright coloured dress she would be permanently blind.

"What do you think?"

Shock pink spandex and bright orange top. Raven had no idea why Starfire was trying on maternity clothes when she was so close to her term, but this was Starfire.

"Best one yet."

Sadly, it was. But Starfire didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Okay, now you get something."

"Kory."

"No I insist."

Kory turned, and walked back in to the dressing room, ending the conversation. Raven sighed, and looked around in the store. It was quite expensive. Raven walked along the sale rack, and found the cheapest thing she could find. It was still much more than she could afford, but at least she could try it on. She knew it would pleas Kory.

It was a dress; black and white flowers on the lower part, black, hugging her torso on the top with long sleeves. It looked nice on her actually, but it was much more than she could afford. Especially now that she didn't have a job.

"Oh friend Raven. You look wonderful."

Kory was dragging her out of the changing room while she was cooing.

"You are buying it aren't you friend Raven."

"I don't know… Kory what is it."

Kory was bending over and holding her stomach.

"Are you having the baby now."

"No, I am still over a week from the birth of my bumgorf."

Just to spite, her water broke.

"Apparently not."

Raven grabbed her clothes, and was to change when Starfire let out a new sound.

"Pleas buy the dress friend Raven."

Raven sighed, but the woman was in labour. She ran over to the counter, and paid for it. She hadn't been fond of eating food anyways. Then she called Robin on the cell while helping Starfire out. He was on the other side of town, so Raven called a taxi.

"Just brea…"

Raven let out a scream as Starfire crushed her hand. Raven was happy she could just heal it later.

"Just breath Kory, we will be at the hospital soon."

"Call Dick."

"I have, he is on his way."

Raven mad a sigh of relief when the taxi parked outside the hospital, but as she gave her card to the driver, she was thinking about how she was going to manage the bills later. But as Starfire let out a new scream she got Ravens full attention. Raven helped her in, and soon she was in her own room.

Apparently tamaranian births are much quicker that earth ones, because it wasn't long until the both of them were in the delivery room.

"We have to wait for Dick."

"Well, you can wait, the baby wont."

Raven wanted to hit the doctor, but she knew he was right, and soon Starfire had pushed the baby out. With the exception of the timeframe, the birth was surprisingly similar to a human birth. Or at least what Raven knew of it.

"You want to cut the cord?"

Raven was taken a bit back, and turned to Starfire. She was smiling, sweating.

"Do it friend Raven."

Raven took the scissors, and cut the cord. As quickly as that was done, the baby started to scream like crazy. Raven took a step back, scared she might have done something wrong.

"Don't worry. They are supposed to do that."

They cleaned the child and placed her in Starfire's arms.

"A daughter. Friend Raven, I have a daughter."

Starfire looked warmly at the girl in her arms. Raven couldn't help smiling, and the lights flickered. She closed her eyes, breathing and suppressing the emotions when Robin barged through the door.

"Kory."

"Come meet your daughter Dick."

Robin went passed Raven and sat down next to his wife and daughter.

"Kory I'm so..."

Before he could say anything Starfire placed his new, slightly orange, daughter in his arms. Raven knew they needed time alone she turned to walk out.

"Raven thank you."

"It was a pleasure Dick."

She gave Robin a quick smile before she went out. She wasn't surprised to find Cyborg and Beast Boy in the waiting room. Cyborg ran over to her.

"A girl. A beautiful orange baby girl."

Raven had tears in her eyes, and the lights flickered. She needed to get outside while she regained her control.

"I just need some fresh ear."

Cyborg nodded, realising she needed time alone, and she went out of the hospital. She leaned her back against one of the trees outside, just focusing on the breathing. Shaking her hand as she had just healed it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gar."

She could feel his eyes on her.

"Nice dress."

"Thank you."

Raven looked down, and saw that she had gotten blood on it. Well, now she had really bought it. She closed her eyes.

"I can't believe they actually have a child."

"Aha."

"So, who do you think will be next? You, Vic or me?"

Raven opened one eye.

"Vic or you probably."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because; One, it takes two to make a child, and so forth you two are closer to that than me. Two, I'm not sure I'm going to have children."

He looked stunned, and she just closed her eye again. She could feel her emotions starting to grow, and she was working hard to control them.

"I think you would be a good mom. So I think you should try to get one."

"I think I'll just settle for being a favourite aunt or something."

Beast boy opened his mouth to say something, but Raven interrupted him.

"I'm not sure if I can have children Beast Boy. I might be infertile, or my powers might kick in and make me just have miscarriages. So pleas, what ever you are going to say, just drop it."

She looked at him, and hated the way he was looking at her. She could feel it all over him. Pity.

"Hey you guys. Kory and Dick want to talk to us. They are going to tell us her name."

Raven gave Cyborg a quick smile, before joining him. She knew Beast Boy was right behind her, but didn't talk to him. Soon all five, six if you count the baby, were in a room. Kory was holding the girl, who was nuzzling by her mothers chest.

Dick was standing by his wife and daughter, and he was glowing with pride. Raven sat down on the foot of the bed, while the two men were standing on the other side.

"We have given this a lot of thought, and after a long talk we have decided to name her"

Dick and Kory looked at one another before he continued.

"Carina Raven."

"If that is okay by you friend Raven."

The windows cracked. The lights flickered. A vase on the table next to Starfire broke, and it's content splattered all over the table. Raven had put her hand to her mouth, but behind it she was smiling. Kory and Dick shared a look again, and nodded.

"You want to hold her friend Raven."

Raven nodded, not trusting her voice, and went up to the child. As the girl moved from her mother's arms to Raven she fuzzed, but when she was safely in Raven's arms she calmed down.

Raven had never seen a more wonderful creature, and suddenly words she had almost forgotten popped into her head. A blessing, once put on her by her protector Azar, now escaped her mouth and over to the girl.

She looked up when she was finished, and knew they understood what she had done. She was overwhelmed by their love. Not only for the girl in her arms, but also for the woman holding her. Raven couldn't hold back her tears, and this shattered the window completely.

Raven bit her lower lip as nurses suddenly came running to see what had happened. To her surprise took Beast Boy the fall, and paid them much more than was necessary while he joked it away. Raven gave him a quick smile after giving Carina back to her mother.

"I better go before I hurt someone."

"But friend Raven…"

"Congratulations Kory, and you too Dick. And thank you for that wonderful gift."

Then she phased out of the room, and to her mountain. But instead of crying she laughed.

She let the joy of seeing Carina, of having her named after her; of the love and care her friends felt for her fill her up and explode inside her. She let the wind carry her laughter away while her powers destroyed everything around her.


	4. A new job, twice

"I can't believe you're working here."

Raven looked over the counter at the blond man. She rolled her eyes as she gave him his order.

"Have a nice day."

"You don't belong here."

She sighed and was grateful there weren't too many people in the restaurant.

"We've had this discussion remember. Everything in life costs money; food, rent, and bills, and this job gives me money if I show up."

"But, why won't you let me pay for a new store?"

"Because Garfield…"

She was interrupted by the fact there was a woman waiting behind him. She motioned him to move, and served her. But as quickly as she left he was ready to continue the subject.

"I don't want your pity Gar. I don't want to be a charity project for you. I was on my own before I joined the titans, and I have been on my own since the titans dissolved. I want your friendship Gar, but I can't if you keep looking at me as something less just because I'm poor."

He was stunned. He just looked at her. She had closed her eyes and was leaning on her hands on the counter. Just concentrating on her breathing and calming her self down.

"I don't think of you as something less Raven. I just want to help."

"And that has always been your problem. Wanting to do good, but doing what you think is good, by your standards. It's like when you tried to make me have fun when we were teenagers. You had fun; therefore I would have fun doing the same activity. It doesn't work like that Gar. If you want to help, help me the way I want to be helped."

"Raven, get back to work. I don't pay you to gossip with your friends."

Raven bit her lower lip as her boss yelled at her. She hated that. Suddenly Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

"Come work for me."

She looked confused.

"Come work for me, as a personal assistant."

"Garfield."

"You'll be answering my phone, arranging my meetings, like a secretary. That way you get to work for your money, and I will know you will be okay."

Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I told you, I don't want to be your charity project."

"Who said anything about charity. You know me Rae. I'm disorganised, messy and can't keep control of anything. You would actually be doing me a favour."

She was considering it. Really. It would be better than working at the fast food joint. But she didn't want him to pity her. But weirdly enough, she didn't get any pity readings of him. Care, worry, sadness, and uncertainty but not pity.

"Okay. But only until I get enough to open my shop again."

He was just a big grin, and Raven gave him a quick smile. She was wondering if she had just made a big mistake.

"Okay. You have a meeting with you agent at noon, then lunch at two, before an audition at four thirty. And you need to pick a date to the gala opening on Friday."

"Man."

Raven was sitting by Beast Boys kitchen table drinking herbal tea. It was nine thirty, and Beast Boy had just woken up. Raven had been sitting there since eight, taking calls and talking to Elisa.

She had been his assistant for barley a week, but they had already gotten a routine. Raven teleported in about eight, was on the phone until he woke up between nine and ten, informed him about his duties for the day, and did what ever else needed to bee done.

Beast Boy was sitting in jeans, after Raven had pointed out that boxers were not meeting attire. He was drinking coffee, and was just starting on his breakfast Elisa had put in front of him.

"I can't believe you are actually pursuing an acting carrier."

"Believe it."

"I do. But let's go back to Friday. You want me to call Terra, or do you want someone else?"

Raven was actually impressed by herself. Nothing in her voice could show Beast Boy her resentment for that girl.

"You want to go with me?"

Raven started to cough as the tea went down the wrong pipe. The lights flickered, and vase exploded. The three in the kitchen had to duck for the flying glass pieces.

"Okay. Okay. Call Terra. Just don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad Garfield. I was just surprised. I'm sorry for the vase. I trust you will take it out of my pay."

But they both knew he wouldn't do that. He was already overpaying her, and took every excuse to raise her salary. In less than one week had her weekly pay risen over 200 .

They sat back down on their seats. He went back to his breakfast, and she went back to the laptop where Beast Boy's life was ordered neatly into files. Elisa started to clean the pieces.

"I'm babysitting for Kory and Dick on Friday, don't you remember."

"Yeah, I can't believe they have been married three years already."

"Makes you feel old huh."

He nodded.

"And a loser. I mean. Vic is in a steady relationship with Karen. Kory and Dick are married, and I'm still a bachelor."

"Your 24 Garfield. You haven't run out of time yet. And what about me? I'm still single. Am I loser?"

"No."

Raven looked up, and didn't know what to think about the look or feelings he was giving her.

"I'll call Terra then?"

"If you must."

"I must nothing. I do what you tell me to do."

Again he gave her that weird look.

"Call Terra."

"Okay. Now that I can do."

She did, thou she wanted to throw up when she heard that voice on the other side. She just buried it. She had a lot of practise with burring things.

She made the date with Terra before making the other arrangements. While she did that, Beast Boy finished his breakfast, showered, changed, and got ready for his meeting with his agent. He walked back into the kitchen, not surprised that she hadn't moved.

"What do you think?"

Raven looked up, and her cup broke. He looked wonderful. He still hadn't put on the holo ring, something neither of them wore when it was just they. He had on black trousers, a light purple shirt and a green tie.

"Is that a good explosion or a bad one?"

Raven suddenly saw that her powers had deceived her again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Rae it's okay."

"No it's not."

She started to clean up, and Beast Boy grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Rae, let Elisa take that."

"She shouldn't have to."

Raven could feel her emotions going out of control. She closed her eyes, but a tingling feeling coming from her hand, since Beast Boy was still holding them, just made things worse. She opened her eyes, and looked at the time.

"Are you okay Rae?"

"You better go now if you want to beat the traffic."

She pulled her hands out of his.

"Are you okay?"

"Remember that lunch is at two."

She had turned and was fiddling with the laptop.

"Are you okay?"

"I do hope you are in the mood for Italian, because I have reserved a table at…"

"Raven."

Raven stopped fiddling, but didn't turn. Her hand moved to the raven around her neck. She heard him call someone. She turned with a surprised look on her face. He was on the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Cancelling."

"Why?"

He looked at her, and she knew. He didn't think she was okay, and was now cancelling to be with her until she was. He really was a good friend.

"Beast Boy I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes, now go before you're late."

He closed his cell, looked at her one last time before turning and walking out of the apartment.

She closed her eyes, and leaned on the table. But she could feel it move under her, so she opened her eyes and took a few steps back. A monkey was sitting on it. He was looking at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Gar?"

The monkey laughed, and then it was gone. Raven blinked, and was unsure of what she had actually seen.

"I need to get some sleep."

She shook her head and rubbed it. Called out to Elisa that she was going home for an hour, before teleporting home.

As she was taking of her clothes to get to bed, she heard someone crying, and without thinking she opened the door and peeped out.

Sophia was sitting in the chair, her knees up to her chin, crying.

"Sophia?"

The girl looked up, before digging her face down in her knees, crying even harder. As Raven walked over to her and reached out, the girl pulled away.

Then Raven saw them. Wounds long and thin. Deeper than a cats scratches, but not deep enough to be a suicide attempt covered her left arm. That wasn't her father's stile. The knife was still on the table.

"I'm evil."

"No your not."

"I only deserve pain."

"Sophia."

"I killed my mother."

The books on the shelf fell to the floor, but none of them noticed.

"Sophia, look at me."

The girl looked at her hands.

"Look at me."

Sophia moved her head and looked at Raven. She was blinking, like there was something wrong, but she couldn't tell what, but seconds later she gave up in finding out what.

"Sophia you did not kill your mother, and you are not evil. Your mother's death is not your fault. Are you listening to me?"

But she wasn't listening. Sophia had broken down before, but not like this. Raven cried when she realised what had changed. Sophia had always had hope, but of all the feelings Raven was sensing, hope was not one of them.

Raven decided for two things. Sophia was never to go back to her father, and Raven would have to tell her about her own father. Raven didn't know what else to do.

"Look at me Sophia, do you see anything different about me?"

"Purple lenses and, why have you coloured purple roots?"

"I'm not wearing lenses Sophia, and I haven't coloured purple roots. I have been colouring my hair black for a while, and the purple roots is my real hair colour growing out again."

Sophia roller her eyes, and looked down at her hand. It was swollen, and Raven knew it was painful.

"Give me your arm."

Sophia did as she was told, but her whole essence was filled with apathy and hopelessness.

As the white light covered her arm, Sophia's look turned from apathy, to shocked to terrified. When the light died she looked at Raven before jumping out of the chair, away from her.

"Who… What are you?"

"I am your friend."

"How did you do this?"

She was shaking her, now fully healed, arm at Raven. Raven got to her feet and looked at the girl.

"In the hospital, was that you too?"

Raven nodded. Sophia's arm dropped to her side.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't just me."

"The others. Vic, Kory, Dick and Gar. They have powers too?"

Raven nodded again.

"We were the original titans. But we retired five years ago."

"I remember you guys. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and… Raven."

Sophia calmed down.

"Kory, Vic, Gar and Dick."

"And you. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to tell you something. Can you pleas sit down?"

Sophia didn't look so scared now, but when she sat down in the chair, she still sat as far from Raven as she could. Raven noticed, and sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"My birth name is Raven, Roth is from my mother, Angela. When she was a few years younger than me, she ran away, joined a cult and agreed to marry a demon. My father, Trigon. When she was pregnant with me she tried to kill herself, but was taken to a place called Azarath."

Sophia leaned in, suddenly forgotten that she was supposed to be afraid.

"I was born there, and as a teenager I went back to earth, meet the others, and together we formed the teen titans."

Raven closed her eyes, but a tear escaped down her cheeks.

"I tried to do god, because I knew what would come. My father would destroy the world, and he would use me as the portal to get here. You see the only reason I was alive was so I could be the portal for him to come here and take over."

"And did he?"

"Yes. A long time ago, and I almost gave in. I almost gave up. But my friends wouldn't give up on me, and with their help I managed to vanquish him from earth."

Raven leaned in, and gave the whole story time to sink in. Sophia was just sitting there, staring out in space.

"And now I have to ask you something."

Raven grabbed her hands, and Sophia looked in to her eyes.

"Am I evil?"

"No."

"I am a half-breed demon. The only reason for my life was so I could help my father destroy the world, which he did."

"But that was not your fault. You couldn't control the circumstances of your birth, and you did vanquish him. You didn't do anything wro…"

Suddenly it dawned on her. She let go of Ravens hands and put them in her lap.

"ng. I didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't help my mother, but it wasn't my fault she died. I didn't push her down the stairs."

Raven smiled and placed some loose strain of hair behind her ear. Suddenly Sophia looked around, and saw what a mess things were. Ravens powers had gone wild during the story and with the exception of where they were sitting nothing had been speared.

"You did this."

"Yes, the downside with my powers. When I feel, they go crazy and wreck everything around me."

Again Sophia got a look of epiphany. Things suddenly made a lot of sense.

"So when you told Garfield you loved him, what happened?"

"I don't love Gar Sophia. At least not like you think."

Suddenly the monkey jumped up on the table. Both the girls screamed and jumped to their feet.

"Are you doing this too?"

"I don't think so."

The monkey grinned to Raven, before ducking under the table and vanishing. The girls looked at one another.

"That was creepy."

"Lets just get out of here."

Raven grabbed her hand, before remembering she didn't have her ring on. She pulled it out of her pocket and put it on.

"I like your purple eyes better."

Raven gave her a quick smile. Then her smile died away. She really hoped her plan worked.

"I don't know Rae."

Dick was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Kory was sitting by the kitchen table. Carina was sleeping in her room, while the three of them was talking. Sophia was in the living room, trying not to listen.

"I can't let her go back to her father Dick. You should have seen her."

"What about our powers. Carina can fly Raven."

"I told her about us."

Raven had never felt him so mad at that moment. She actually took a step back, but other than that her deadpan face never broke.

"Are you crazy?"

"I had to."

Raven looked at Starfire for support, but found none. Starfire would like nothing more to have Sophia stay with them, but if Robin said no, she would stand by him.

"It's just for a few days until I can get my things together."

"Friend Raven, are you doing the moving?"

"I wont let him hurt her again."

Everything shook.

"Calm down."

Raven wanted to hit him. She really wanted to hurt her former leader right then and there, but she knew he was right. So she closed her eyes, and breathed.

"I can't let him hurt her again Dick. I don't know if she can survive, and it's my fault, if I had just done something sooner. But, I can do something now, and I will. No matter what it takes."

Robin looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something when Carina started to cry, and then stopped. The three adults went quickly up stairs to fins Sophia with Carina, making funny faces. Carina seemed happy, and was cooing even as Starfire entered.

"I was lucky. I found you four. Sophia has just me."

"It's against the law Rae. If the police find her here, they will put Kory and me in jail and take Carina from us. You're not just asking us to house her, you are asking us to break the law."

"I know, but I'm asking you anyway."

Robin looked from his wife and daughter, to the girl looking at them.

"Have you told anyone about his abuse?"

"The police, child service, she has told her teachers. But no scares, no case."

"And you are sure he is doing what she claims he is doing."

Rae looked at him, but he didn't look at her.

"I know he is. She has started to cut herself Dick. And he attacked me, when Vic and Gar was at my house. They had to pry him of me. If he can attack me, how long do you think he will take before he starts to hit her?"

Robin scratched the back of his head.

"I can try filing a case with the police. It might have more effect with me. But you need to file a report, and Vic or Gar has to testify. We could get a restraint order. At least you wouldn't have to move."

Rae gave him a smile as the lights flickered. Then she went past him into the nursery. Sophia looked up at her.

"Kory and Dick as agreed to let you stay here for a while. Is that okay with you?"

The girl looked happy, and relived. Like someone had lifted a huge weight of her shoulders. She went over to Raven and gave her a big hug. Raven kissed the top of her head as he hugged the girl back. The window suddenly flew open, but Raven just waved her hand and closed it again.

"You have to be nice, and do as Dick and Kory tells you to."

Sophia nodded with tears in her eyes, and a huge smile on her lips.

"You really are my guardian angel."

Raven smiled, but inside she was working hard on keeping control over her emotions.

Raven didn't dare to look up. She knew he was standing in front of her, and she knew he was waiting her response. She also knew that if she did look at him, her powers would just give her away.

"What do you think?"

"Nice."

"Come on Rae, you're not even looking at me. What do you think?"

Raven bit her lower lip. She had to look at him. It was part of her job description. She looked from the laptop to his shoes. Black, okay. Her eyes moved up his black dress pants, still fine, and then came his tie and jacket. Raven could feel her pulse staring to rise, and her cup shook a bit.

Come on Rae, you can do it, just his face now. It's not like you're in love with him. At last she looked at his face.

"Ring."

"Oh I forgot. Thanks Rae. That could have ended bad."

Garfield turned and went out of the kitchen whistling. Raven looked down at the figure underneath the table.

"I'm not in love with him."

The monkey just grinned.

"I'm not."

It laughed. Raven felt like it was mocking her.

"I can't love him."

"Can't love who?"

Gar, now with blond hair, entered as he tried to put on his cuffs. Failing badly. Raven got to her feet and went to help him.

"No one."

"Come on. You can trust me. I would tell you. After all, you're my best friend."

Raven, now finished with the cuffs, looked at him.

"Best friend? I thought Dick or Vic…"

"Now don't get me wrong. Dick and Vic are like my brothers. But no one knows me like you do Rae. I thought you knew that."

"You never said anything."

He looked at her, and Raven was surprised the entire apartment didn't explode. But nothing happened. No lights flickered. No vase or cup exploded. Not a thing stirred.

"You better go. Terra is waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah, Terra."

He gave her a new look before starting to walk out, but he turned in the doorway.

"Good luck babysitting."

"Babysitting? I almost forgot. Thank you Gar."

Raven grabbed her jacket, put on her ring, flashed him a quick smile before teleporting out of the room. As she landed she had to take a few seconds to breath and calm herself down. Her dilemma now back for full.

"I'm not in love with him."

She was almost crying, but said that phrase over and over again. Suddenly she felt something wrap itself around her neck. She grabbed it, and felt the soft fur between her fingers. Then she could feel tiny hands grab her hair.

"This is getting ridicules. Who are you, and what do you want?"

The monkey laughed.

"Get of me."

She tried to pry the monkey of her, but the more she tried to get rid of it, the more it clung to her. At last she gave up and rang the doorbell.

"There you are, right on ti… You do know you have a monkey on your back?"

"Yes Dick I know."

Raven stepped in, and took of her ring as he closed the door. Then she started to pull at the animal, but he wouldn't let go. Robin started to pry the animal's fingers, but the harder they tried, the more he held on.

Soon Starfire, with Carina on her arm and Sophia came down to greet her. Sophia got Carina, and Starfire started to pull as well. But using all her strength, the monkey was still holding on.

"Just go. Maybe he'll get bored."

"Are you sure Rae?"

"Yes. Now have a nice anniversary and don't worry about a thing."

She managed to push them out the door, and Raven made a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. The monkey moved, and Raven grabbed for it, but missed.

"You are starting to get annoying."

The monkey just laughed.


	5. Monkey business

"You want a banana?"

"Sophia, don't feed it."

Raven was making dinner for her and Sophia while she was warming up a bottle for Carina. All the time the monkey was hanging at the back of her head. Soon he would start to relax and goof of.

With his tail around her neck, he would let go of her hair and hang up side down. Here he would make faces for Sophia and Carina. Sophia would try to suppress her laughter, but Carina would giggle like her mother would, and then fly up to play with the monkey.

Then Raven would grab after the monkey, but he was too fast and quickly went under Ravens blue top. Raven would be even angrier, but the monkey would just run up her back to her neck and hair.

"Quit it."

The monkey just laughed.

Raven turned, grabbed Carina, and gave her the bottle. The girl instantly forgot the monkey, and drank greedily.

"So, what do you think it is?"

"Magic of some sort. But I would like to get my hands on who ever are doing it. I hope you are having fun."

The monkey let out a scream, and tugged her ear.

Carina was finished eating, and Raven burped her.

"You want to put her to bed?"

"Are you sure?"

Sophia's eyes widened. Raven nodded.

"I trust you."

She gave Carina to Sophia, and thou she had held her before, Sophia suddenly seemed nervous.

"Just call out if you have any problems."

Sophia nodded, and went up stairs. Raven followed her until she was safe in Carina's room, and had put her down in her bassinet. Then her cell rang.

"Raven speaking."

"Hi Rae."

"Gar. Aren't you suppose to be at the gala now?"

"I am. I just wanted to see that you were all right. You know, that the baby isn't killing you or something."

The monkey pulled her hair, and Raven let out a small scream.

"What is it?"

"Just a monkey on my back. Why don't you go back to the party Gar?"

"But it's so boring. I have just spent the last five minuets listening to Terra and models discuss dieting tips. I thought I would kill someone."

Raven let out a small chuckle, and the monkey started laughing. Raven went downstairs so not to wake up Carina.

"What was that?"

"The monkey."

"Monkey? So when you said you had a monkey on your back, you meant it literally? A real live monkey?"

"Yes Gar."

"Why is there a monkey at Dick and Kory's?"

Raven tried to grab after it, but as usual it was futile.

"I brought it. I think it's some sort of magic."

"Must be some very powerful magic to conjure a live monkey."

As if he knew that he was talked about, the monkey stirred and tried to grab the phone. Raven just managed to move it out of the way.

"No, bad monkey. Bad monkey."

"What is he trying to do?"

"Take the phone. You know, some time I would have sworn it was you. He really tests my limits like you. Your powers haven't grown, and you can conjure up animals now can you?"

He laughed, and Raven could hear a door open and close.

"Not to my knowledge. Let me talk to him, maybe I can get some sense out of him."

Raven felt like an idiot, but gave the monkey her cell. He took it, and moved it a bit about before he placed it to his ear. Raven could hear him actually talk into it, before giving it back and jumping of her.

He was standing a few feet away, looking at her with his stupid grin.

"How did you do that?"

"I just asked him nicely if he could get of your back. He is actually very smart Rae."

"Thanks, but did he say anything about who he was?"

She could hear him think. Scratching the back of his head, and really wondering if he should tell her.

"He said he was love. Or in love."

"That doesn't make any sense, how can anyone be lov Oh no."

Suddenly she realised what he was. Her eyes widened with shock, disbelief and fear. She moved her hand and tried to move a lamp, but it just stood there. Like it was mocking her. The monkey let out a yell.

"Oh shut up."

"What?"

"Not you Gar."

Raven leaned against the wall, and melted down to the floor. This was bad. This was very bad. A tear escaped her now closed eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"What is it Rae? Raven?"

"I'm here Gar. I just realised what the monkey was. You remember when we were young and I denied I was afraid and my powers conjured up does monsters?"

"Yes, but what has that to do with Ah."

Raven looked up with wet eyes at the monkey.

"I'm not in love. I can't be."

"If you say so Rae, but being in love is that such a bad thing?"

"For me it is. Remember, my powers are driven by my emotions. The more I feel, the more energy my powers get, and if they get enough energy things get broken, or fly open, or explode. Love is such a strong feeling Garfield."

She could hear someone talk to him on the other side.

"Gar, go back to the party."

"No. We are going to figure this out."

She could hear him walk and open and close more doors.

"Gar you need to be at that party."

"Yeah, yeah. So. You want to tell me who the lucky man is."

"That's really none of your business?"

Raven was resting her head against the wall.

"I guess not."

She could tell he was hurt.

"Okay, forget the guy. Let's talk about love."

"Gar."

"Do you love me?"

Raven thought she could have died.

"Like a friend Rae."

"Yes, I love you Gar, like a friend."

She could barley say the words, and her voice was soft and low.

"Good. Do you love Dick?"

"Yes."

"Vic?"  
"Yes."

"Kory?"

"Yes."

"Carina?"

"Yes."

"Sophia?"

"Of course."

Raven felt tired. Her head was pounding.

"So you do love, so none of this _I can't love_ deal."

"I'm not saying I can't love Gar. That is humanly impossible, and I am half-human. What I am saying I shouldn't love. At least not like that."

"Okay. What about Malchior?"

Raven could feel her heart stop beating for a moment.

"Another great reason for me not to fall in love."

"What I am wondering is if you can't love, or if you're just afraid of love."

"How dare you? You of all people know how much"

She started to choke, trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Rae, I'm sorry. You're right, this is none of my business."

"Go back to the party Garfield. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Rae"

But she hung up.

"I love you Gar."

She looked over at the monkey.

"Okay, happy? I love him. I love Garfield Logan, my best friend. I love him."

He smiled at her before vanishing in black energy. She closed her eyes as she felt the usual pulsation fill her. She hadn't even noticed it was gone.

"Now, you just have to tell him."

Raven looked up and into Sophia's big brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pleas don't patronise me. Carina is a sleep, I have your number. Now, go and tell him. I assume you have a dress."

Raven was still clueless about what Sophia meant.

"He is at this gala thing isn't he, and he did invite you, so you know he wants you there. Especially since he just called you."

"How did you know?"

"He told Dick and Kory, and Kory can't keep a secret. Come on."

Sophia gave Raven her hand, and helped her to her feet.

"Sophia it's complicated."

"Rae, trust me. It's not that complicated."

Raven just looked at the girl.

"You just walk up to him and tell him that you love him."

"But Sophia"

"No buts. You have helped me, in more ways than one, guardian angel. Now it's my turn to help you. Even if it's just giving you a kick in the butt."

Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't."

Because he doesn't love me back. Because I'm a half-demon. Because things go bad when I fall in love. Because it would ruin our friendship. Because my powers might go off the charts and maybe kill him.

"Well. Go home, change, go to the gala and tell him Raven. I will keep everything under control here. Go. You never know what might happen if you don't."

Raven looked at the girl. Her hand went to the raven that never left her neck. And then, as if someone else was controlling her body, she teleported home, changed into the dress Kory had given her, took on her ring, and teleported inside the gala.

What am I doing? This is nuts. Go home Raven. You don't belong here, with him.

Raven went quietly through the crowed, and had problem keeping her emotions under control. One of the reasons she didn't like big groups. She had enough trouble keeping her own emotions under control without having to deal with every one else's also.

She had never felt so out of place. The people around here were talking about diets, fashion and gossiping about people. Why would Beast Boy want to be with them?

Then she saw him. He had his arm around her shoulder, and talking with some men, one she recognised as his agent, before everyone started to laugh. He looked so well, so at home.

Terra whispered something in his ear, and he whispered back before walking away. This was her moment to talk to him, but she just looked at Terra. How she flicked her long, blond hair, laughed and smiled to the men. Chatted with them and made them feel at ease. Raven felt sick to her stomach.

Because that was what he needed. What he deserved. If this was the life he wanted, could she be a part of it? Did he want her to be a part of it?

"Raven?"

Raven turned and looked into a Garfield's green eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He was holding one glass in each hand, and she was happy for that because that meant he couldn't grab her.

"Rae?"

"I"

He looked so normal. So comfortable. So at home. Everything she wasn't.

"I have to go."

"No don't. Come, I have some people I want you to meet."

Raven took a step back. She was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if she did follow him. She had always been in control. Even when her father had taken over, she had chosen to go to him. If she followed him now like this, he would be in control, and that scared her.

"I have to go."

She turned and started to walk out of there.

"Raven."

She could here him come after her, but she couldn't go back in there. She couldn't be what he wanted. She couldn't loose control. So as soon as she was in an empty hallway she teleported out of there.

She looked down at the ashes. Her old bookstore. Now nothing but ashes. She belonged here. She walked on the muddy floor. She knew the edge of the dress was getting dirty, but she didn't care.

Her cell rang.

"Yes."

"Raven"

"I'll talk to you on Monday Gar."

She hung up. She was tired. Everything was going so well, and she had almost ruined it.

Her cell started to call again, but she just let it ring. She couldn't face him right now. She had already lost them once. Raven didn't know if she could bear losing them again.

Her cell wouldn't stop, and it was starting to irritate her.

"Gar I"

"Raven?"

"Sophia? What is it?"

The girls voice. It scared Raven. It was so insecure, weak and afraid.

"He's outside. Dad. I told him to leave, but he won't go away. I think he's drunk."


	6. Never tell

Raven didn't care to hide. She just teleported back, into Dick and Kory's living room.

"Raven."

The girl ran over and hugged her. Someone was banging on the door, hard.

"Sophia, go up to the nursery, and stay there."

"But…"

"Do as I say."

Sophia nodded quietly, and went up stairs. Raven walked over to the door.

"Yes?"

"What's this?"

"That is a restraining order, telling you to stay at least 1500 feet from me, which you are now violating. So pleas go before I call the cops."

"You might have thought you were smart Raven, but you can't stay with her forever. She has to go to school, or she might pop out to get something from a convenient store. Then I'll be there."

Raven could feel her rage grow, and she didn't do anything to suppress it. She took a few steps back, and the door blew open. Revealing the man, stinking of alcohol, but not drunk. He looked at her and went inside, and Raven shut the door with her powers.

"I want you to leave her alone."

"Or what, you make your goons come after me?"

"No, or I'll come after you."

The man started to laugh but it died away when his entire body from the neck down was covered in black magic and lifted into the air. Then he just looked scared.

"If anyone so much as looks at Sophia the wrong way, I will come after you. You won't be able to hide, for I will find you, and if anything happens to Sophia I won't rest until I have found you and you have been severely punished."

"I'm her father."

"No. You gave up on that privilege a long time ago, Seth. Being a father is more than sharing blood. Your job is to protect here, not be the one she needs protection from."

She let go of him, and he fell to the ground, before lifting him up again.

"If you want to wallow in mud, be my guest, but I won't let you drag Sophia through it any more."

"You can't tell my what to do or not do."

He had guts, Raven had to admit that. She let go of him again. She heard the snapping of bones, and knew he had broken his arm.

"I will tell everyone about you witch."

"Come on. You're drunkard. Who will believe you? Just get out and leave Sophia alone. Or else."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet."'

He attacked her, but she just jumped over the charging man and grabbed his hands behind him. Forcing him to the floor, one knee on his back.

"I know you have never forgiven yourself for the accident. I know you still blame yourself for Angela's death, but what you have put Sophia through the last seventeen years is unforgivable. You had one of the happiest and loyalist daughters ever born, and you broke her down. Just to make yourself feel better."

She let go of him, and looked down at him with disgust and care.

"I know a part of you care for her, if for nothing else because she is Angela's daughter, so I am pleading with that part of you. Leave her alone. Do what you want with your life, but give Sophia a shot. If not for her sake, for Angela's."

The man stared at her, before getting to his feet and running out of the house. Raven sat down on a chair with her head in her hands. A sound, and she looked up. Before she could understand what happened, two arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Thank you."

Raven hugged the girl back, and the lights flickered. The girls didn't care.

Suddenly Raven remembered that they hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Dinner."

"It's okay. I finished it."

Raven gave the girl a smile before getting to her feet.

"I'll just change."

Raven teleported home, changed, and came back, giving time for Sophia to set the table.

"So, did you tell him?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I chose not to tell him."

Sophia huffed as she placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table. Raven grabbed the bowl of sauce and they sat down.

"Don't huff. I told you, it's complicated."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, next time I see him, I'll tell him."

"It's…"

They were interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

"Stay here."

Sophia nodded as Raven went out of the kitchen and to the living room and opened the door slightly, ready to fight.

"I thought I told you… Gar?"

Beast Boy was standing, breathless and trying to regain it.

"What are you doing here?"

"You, party, trouble."

Raven opened the door more.

"Calm down. Breath. Think before you talk. Did you run here?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"You show up at the gala, just to run away. I thought you were in trouble."

"Would I dress up if I were in trouble?"

Raven looked at him with her usual deadpan look. She didn't know why she was so mean. All he had tried to do was to help her. She gave him a slight smile, and his face lit up.

"So, you're not in trouble?"

"No. We are about to eat dinner. But thanks."

"Dinner?"

Raven let out a small chuckle, resulting in the porch light flickering.

"You want to join us?"

"Yes pleas."

She let Beast Boy in before closing the door behind him.

"Put on another plate Sophia."

Sophia stuck her head out of the door, and her eyes light up when she saw who it was.

"Not a word out of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

But her voice, her entire being, was smiling. Raven sighed as she went into the kitchen, followed by Beast Boy. They sat down, and started to eat. Raven didn't relax thou. She was just looking from Sophia and Beast Boy, terrified Sophia would make good of her threat.

"You don't eat meat right?"

"That's right."

"Why? Is it because you want to be healthy or is it a religious thing?"

Beast Boy looked like he was wondering what to answer.

"Or is it because you used to be Beast Boy and therefore have been most of the animals that we produce meat from?"

Beast Boy started to choke. While Raven had told Robin and Starfire about informing Sophia about their true identity, she hadn't told Cyborg or Beast Boy yet.

"Sophia."

"You told her?"

"I told her about myself, and she kind of figured out the rest."

Raven sent Sophia a look that made the girl shrink in her seat. Raven could sense the girl's sudden fear, and closed her eyes before things got out of control.

"The last one."

Raven opened her eyes slowly, to find that Beast Boy was eating and actually seemed more relax. He always hated secrets, but he knew why it was so important, especially now that Robin and Starfire had a daughter.

"A boy in my class, when we where nine, actually painted his skin green because he was such a fan."

"Wow. Was he the one who sent me that comic book about me and…"

"Animal Kid? Probably. He wants to be a vet now."

"Good for him. We can never have to few of them."

Raven relaxed a bit more, and finally let her guard down.

"Can you help me a bit Garfield?"

"Call me Gar, and of course."

"You know Raven is in love right, and I was wondering if you could help me find out who he is. She won't tell me, but maybe you could make her tell you."

Raven started to choke. She looked at Beast Boy, but he just looked down on his plate. Raven was overwhelmed over the jealousy the man exhumed.

"Raven is a very private person, and there are things she doesn't want us to know, and we have to respect that."

Raven was shocked. She just stared at the man. Wasn't he the one who used to have no understanding of personal boundaries when they where teenagers? Hadn't he been the one who had used every opportunity to find out everything about her? Here Sophia had given him a golden opportunity to find out something Raven knew he wanted to know, and he had reclined.

"Thank you Gar."

"Well, you have screamed at me to give you your privacy. It's about time I listened huh."

He gave her a smile, but she could tell he was sad. Not only because she could feel it, she could see it in his eyes. Suddenly he looked at her, and his eyes caught hers.

"But I do hope you know that there is nothing you can't tell me."

"I know."

She wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was:

"You want some more?"

"No thank you, I'm full. That was wonderful, nice cooking Sophia."

"How did you know it was me?"

Raven started to clear the table, letting Beast Boy and Sophia talk out.

"Because no matter how hard she tires, Raven can't cook."

Sophia laughed, knowing quite well how lacking Raven was in that department.

"Hey, at least my food has gotten eatable."

"Just barley."

The two started to laugh again. Raven didn't mind being the butt of their joke, but she pretended she was hurt.

"You would rather eat Kory's food?"

The two suddenly got white. While Raven's food was barley eatable, Starfire's was still completely uneatable, and what was worse the woman loved to cook. So ever so often they had to eat something from her home planet.

"Okay, so you're better than Kory, but you're still a terrible cook."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Raven had put on a kettle of water, and when it boiled she made tea for her and Sophia, and coffee for Beast Boy.

"Thank you Raven."

"Thanks Rae."

Raven gave them a smile as she sat down with her cup. A scream pierced through the house. Raven got to her feet, remembering why she was there.

"I'll go."

Then she went up stairs and in to the nursery. Carina was flying around the room, crying her heart out. Raven caught her and pressed her against her chest. The girl immediately calmed down, but was still fuzzy.

"What is it girl?"

Carina was scared and alone. Raven smiled as she started to rock the girl up and down. Talking softly to her, so she would know she wasn't alone.

"Now you have to be nice with your parents Carina. Nobody deserves a child more like him and her. You were very lucky getting them you know that? I know they can come of as a bit much, but when you grow up you will find that there aren't two people alive with bigger hearts. Especially your mother."

Raven stopped by one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was from the picnic two years ago, and showed all five of the former titans.

"And if you count in your two uncles, you will have so much love you won't know what to do with it. Just ignore your uncle Garfield's immature jokes, and you'll be fine."

Raven let out a small chuckle, and didn't realise that the girl had fallen asleep.

"And be patient with your father. I know he can seem strict and distant some times, but he's a good man. One of the best, and nobody loves you like your father. You really are lucky."

"Especially for having an aunt like you."

Raven looked up, and was surprised to see Robin in the door of the nursery.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I think she's asleep now."

"Yes, you're right."

Raven placed the sleeping girl in her crib, smiled down at her and went out the door. Robin closed the door after looking in at his daughter one last time.

"You have always been good with children."

"Thank you, but we both know it's not true."

The two were quite for a moment. Dick was trying to find the right words, and Raven was giving him time to find them. After a few minutes he opened his mouth.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Better."

"Sure? Garfield isn't driving you mad or anything?"

Raven let out a chuckle.

"No he hasn't, surprisingly. I feel better when I'm around him Dick. Like I do with all of you. Is that weird?"

Robin shook his head, and Raven relaxed. They went down stairs where Starfire was filling in on the excitement of the day to Sophia and Beast Boy.

"And for dessert we had the cream of ice with mustard. And a cake made of chocolate, that too with mustard, and you should have tasted the mustard we had to drink…"

Raven leaned in and whispered to Robin

"The restaurant let her have all that mustard?"

"The cook actually came out to see if she really eat all of it, then went inside in shock to find her not only doing it but enjoying herself. I left a huge tip."

Raven chuckled as she imagined Starfire at a fancy restaurant ordering all that mustard. Starfire suddenly realised Raven had come down.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh my little bumgorf."

Starfire clapped her hands and squealed. Robin went over and kissed her. It had taken a lot of effort for Robin to express his feelings for Starfire. Raven knew that was because he was still struggling with the loss of his parents, and she was so happy he was finally loosening up.

Raven felt a sting of jealousy. She looked over at Beast Boy, and was surprised to find him looking at her. Before any emotions could get out of control Raven went over to Sophia and hugged the girl good-bye.

"When are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Actually I have a date tomorrow, so Kory has volunteered to entertain you."

"She doesn't need to be bothered."

"It will be no bother, I thought you, and me and Carina could go to the mall of shopping, and we could try on the clothes and do each others hair and…"

Starfire didn't have to go any further. Sophia's eyes told them all she was intrigued. For, thou she and Raven had a lot in common, Sophia did have a bigger interest for fashion and other "girly" stuff. Raven smiled.

"But I am coming to dinner."

"You are welcome to Gar, if you are not busy."

"I'm not busy."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, wondering what exactly his feelings meant. She could sense them clearly: jealousy, anger, annoyance, care, fear, lust, sadness, happiness, but she didn't understand what they meant.

She just said good-bye and phased out of the room.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Rae. Are you ready?"

Raven buckled up her seat belt.

"Yes."

"Okay. So first we eat breakfast, then the auto show, then brunch, then the auto store, then lunch, then we are going to work on my baby."

"Remember dinner at Dick and Kory's."

"I guess we will have to have a big lunch."

Raven smiled, and rested her head against the car seat.

"I have missed that smile."

"I didn't know you saw it enough to miss it."

"Are you crazy? Okay, so you don't smile as much as Kory, or Gar, or even Dick. But that just makes it that more special."

Raven smiled wider to the man in the driving seat. She really had missed the man sitting next to her. She closed her eyes, keeping her emotions under control, whilst savouring the moment.

"So what are you hungry for?"

Raven opened her eyes, and saw they were by the drive through.

"Something light."

The man turned and ordered a salad and water for her, and something called meat special.

"Aren't you afraid of your cholesterol?"

"Absolutely not. You're not going soft on me are you?"

"Of course not."

They drove and got the food. While the man was driving, Raven unpacked the meat special, a triple cheeseburger with bacons of different sorts. She gave it to the driver, who devoured it in two bites.

"That was it?"

"That was it."

"Man, calling that a meat special. Rip of."

Raven smiled, and thou her smile faded after a while her eyes still sparkled. So you knew she was smiling on the inside.

The rest of the day they spent together, the spark was there. Thrilling the man. He really had missed being with the woman. She knew things, understood thing, none of the other titans could. So it was in a friendly tone when he asked her:

"And what's going on in your love life?"

"You mean the none existence of one?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid Rae. I can tell you like someone. So, are you going to do the right thing and tell me or do I have to guess?"

Raven had been leaning against a tree, getting a drink while resting from working on his baby. She wanted to lie to him, to tell him he was wrong. But she really cared for the man still under the car, and a part of her wanted to tell him. See what he thought about it.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

"You know me Rae. I can keep a secret."

"Until you blackmail someone."

The man popped up from under the car.

"Ouch, that hurt. I would never do that."

"Like you didn't blackmail Dick when he first dated Kory?"

"Come on. That doesn't count. Besides, you know I would never blackmail you."

The guy flashed her a smile before popping back under the car. Raven went over to the car so she was standing next to his legs.

"It's Gar."


	7. Telling a secret

A crash, a bang, a yell, and the sound of metal meeting head. Raven was holding her breath. The man pulled himself out from under the car.

"What?"

"It's Gar. "

He looked dumbstruck. Like something had just run over him. Like someone had just told him that hell had frozen over and pigs had started to fly. Raven was suddenly happy they were alone.

They had parked on an empty lot, on the top so the sunshine struck them. Cyborg actually owned the entire building, and the top lot was always empty, but Raven didn't know that. All she knew was that her powers now went a bit crazy, and one of the trees planted at the edge split in half, like it had been struck by lightning.

He got to his feet.

"Are we talking about the same Gar now? Garfield Logan? Used to go by the name Beast Boy? The short, immature green guy?"

"He's not so short anymore Vic."

"But he's still immature and green."

Raven let out a chuckle and smiled up at the guy.

"And you are sure?"

"My powers conjured up a monkey. You can't get much surer than that."

"Wait to Dick hears about this."

Raven suddenly felt her stomach hit the ground.

"You can't tell him."

"But…"

"You promised Vic. You can't tell anyone."

"But..."

"You promised."

Cyborg sighed.

"You know you are killing me right?"

"I know, but if you tell Dick, he will tell Kory and Kory will tell the word, included Gar, and Gar can never know."

"Why?"

"Because this is more than a teenage crush."

Her voice was calm, but the ground they were standing on was shaking.

"It's my heart we are talking about Vic. My sanity. If he knew… Besides I could hurt him. My powers could hurt him, and I can't let them do that."

Her eyes blinked, and thou she still had a deadpan look on her face, tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I have seen my life without him. Without all of you, and I can't go back to that Vic. I don't think I could survive."

The man was stunned a bit, before he pulled her in to a hug. The girl hugged him gratefully back.

"I am always here for you Raven. As long as you want me to be."

"Thank you."

Raven pulled back, and Cyborg messed her hair.

"Okay, enough distractions. Lets go back to my baby."

Raven pulled her fingers trough her hair and smiled gratefully to him, before they both started to fix the car again.

"Friend Victor, friend Raven what a pleasure."

Raven was glad Starfire grabbed Cyborg first, because that meant she got an opportunity to sneak past them and inside without a lung crushing hug. Unfortunately for her, Sophia was standing right inside, and thou Raven had escaped the woman, the girl caught her.

"I have had the coolest day Kory took me to the mall and people recognised her and we got a discount and she bought me this dress and we got our hair done and makeup and look I even got my ears pierced."

Raven was taken a bit back by this speech, and took a good look at her. The dress was dark green, and complimented her form. Her hair was cut shorter, and styled, showing of her newly pierce ears, where two green earrings were sparkling. Sophia made a little twirls so the dress span out.

Raven felt a knot in her stomach about how she was going to pay Kory and Dick back, knowing it couldn't have been cheep, but she didn't show it to Sophia. She deserved all the happiness she was given.

"Have you met Victor?"

"Once, but that was when he was Cyborg."

Cyborg wasn't surprised since Raven had warned him, but he was taken a bit back to hear his old titan name.

Raven turned and let the two of them talk together. She started helping Starfire set the dining room table, since it was much bigger than the one in the kitchen.

"You know a secret."

Cyborg looked with big eyes at the girl.

"How..."

"I know a secret too. It's easy to tell who has a secret when you have one yourself."

"Okay, and what is your secret?"

"I know who Raven's in love with."

Cyborg's face looked surprised. He hadn't thought Raven would have told anyone else, since she had been so strict on him not telling anyone.

"She told you?"

"She didn't have to. You could tell by the way she lights up when he's around or when she's talking about him."

"She does?"

Cyborg thought back, and realised Sophia was right. Why hadn't he seen that before?

"I thought you were her friend? You really didn't realise who she was in love with?"

"It's not my fault. If you had known them when they were younger, you would see how crazy Raven loving Gar that way really is."

Cyborg didn't even realise he had said the two names out loud until a big crash made the two of them turn around. Raven was standing, frozen, arms out like she was still carrying plates in her arms, at her feet a pile of porcelain. She looked from Cyborg and Sophia to the man in the door.

He had heard. They had all heard.

"Raven?"

Beast Boy, seeing how she had reacted, tried to grab her but she took a step back. Petrified.

"I have to go."

She started to phase out, but before she could Beast Boy grabbed her, forcing her to take him with her. Leaving the other four behind.

Beast Boy fell to the ground. Her powers weren't meant to have people just grab rides. He was sitting on all four gasping for breath, while Raven took a few steps back, away from him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it took me two year to gather up the nerve to find you the first time. I won't lose you again."

He got to his feet, and they looked at one another. Her powers where going of the charts, demolishing everything around them, but she had teleported them to her mountain so neither cared.

"I love you Raven."

"I know."

"No you don't. I love you so much it makes me crazy. I love you so much I can't sleep if I don't know I will see you the next day. I can't eat if you're not near me. I can't breath if I don't think of you, and when I do I breath so quickly I sometimes think I will pass out."

He came closer, and thou Raven wanted to take a step back she was locked by his eyes. His beautiful, grass green eyes.

"You make me want to be a better person. Smarter, cinder, funnier. You show me things I never even knew was possible. You listen to me when I talk, and you give me a hard time when I screw up because you expect me to do better."

"How?"

"You told me that at the picnic, remember? I wanted so much to tell you I loved you then, but you disappeared before I could. I won't let that chance escape me again."

He cupped her face with one hand, while he placed an arm around her waist. Raven just looked at him with a tiny smile playing at her lips.

"I love the fact that you never smile the same smile twice. Which makes every smile that more wonderful and special."

She let out laughing gasp, as did he.

"I love you Raven, as my best friend, as a mate, as a woman. I just plain and simply love you."

She kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up against his lips. He tasted sweet and salty at the same time, and she cherished it. His tongue swept over her lower lip, and she quickly introduced it with her own.

After a few minutes their mouths had to split due to the fact that they needed air to breath. Raven rested her head on his shoulder, arms still wrapped closely around one another.

"I love you too."

In joy the man swung her around. Raven let out a small chuckle before he placed her down again. Then a shadow landed on her face, as she saw what her powers had done under their little conversation.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer, just looked around them. He finally understood what had caused the darkness. It was like someone had dropped a bomb there. Everything was just gone. About twenty feet away you could see some remains.

"Thank you Gar, for everything. I have always wondered what it would feel like having someone love me back, but…"

"Don't say it. If you say it you can never take it back, and we can fix it Rae. We can make this work."

"How? This isn't like me moving out of the country Gar, my powers make me having a relationship impossible."

He let go of her.

"I don't believe you. You're just afraid."

"Afraid. You bet I'm afraid. Look around you Gar. Look what my powers are doing. And that is just because we kissed."

"It was one hell of a kiss."

Her eyes darkened.

"Can you be serious for one second. How are we suppose to get this to work when my powers go high wire every time you are near me."

"I don't know, but at least I am willing to try. You have given up before we started."

"Because I know what my powers can do. I won't let anyone get hurt."

"Especially you?"

She really wanted to hit him, but all she did was take a step back.

"Excuse me?"

"Because to my recollection, you didn't have a problem with Malchior."

"Did the illness mess with your head as well as you DNA? One, I never loved Malchior as much as I love you. Two, I did loose control. I almost killed a girl, remember?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, but he had a spark in his eyes since she had now twice said she loved him.

"I just think there is more to it than just your powers. If it was I would be the last person to say anything against that, but I don't like feeling like you are pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away Gar."

"Then why are you giving up before the battle has started. I know you, you never give up."

"I have given up plenty of times."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Raven grabbed the raven around her neck.

"I gave up when it came to the prophecy."

Beast Boy suddenly felt like dirt. He hated reminding her about that since she always took that so hard. He took a step closer and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry Rae."

She looked up at him.

"I was never created to live this long Garfield."

"But you are, and that means we can make this work."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just know it took me almost eight years to get you, and I am not letting you go."

Raven smiled up at and he bent down and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the first one, filled with need and lust and built up want. This kiss was love. Pure, simple, innocent love.

Suddenly Raven felt something tug at her hair, and screamed. She grabbed at the back of her hair, and felt the strange sensation of fur between her fingers. A tail wrapped itself around her neck.

"You have a monkey on your back."

"I know. I admitted it. I love Garfield. What are you doing here?"

"Dude, you told a monkey before me?"

"Not now Gar. What are you doing here?"

The monkey laughed and moved to under her arm.

"I thought you created him because you denied your feelings for me?"

"So did I."

The monkey jumped from Ravens arm to Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Who are you?"

The monkey screamed. Raven turned and looked at a tree far away that hadn't been destroyed. She focused, knowing that she usually wouldn't be able to touch it because of the big distance. She could sense the monkey jump over to her shoulders and suddenly a burst of energy blew through her and the tree exploded.

"Dude, since when could you do that?"

Raven turned and looked at the monkey. He looked at her with deep, dark eyes before screaming and jumping down on the ground.

"Raven?"

"The monkey. It's a sponge."

Beast Boy just looked like a question mark.

"The problem with my powers is that they are powered by the energy my emotions produce. The thing is that my emotions produce energy every time I feel something, with means my powers get a bust every time I feel anything."

"Yeah, I know. But what has that to do with the monkey?"

"I think the monkey works like a sponge. It's sucks the energy my feelings produce and then gives it back to me when I need it, in the quantity that I need it. So I don't get too much or too little. Did that make sense?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. The monkey laughed and jumped up on his back and started to look for flees.

"Kind of, but how do you know that?"

"The monkey kind of told me."

Raven looked down and a soft blush covered her cheeks. Beast Boy grabbed her chin and moved her face so she was looking in his eyes.

"Does that mean we have a shoot?"

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Forcing the monkey to move over to her shoulder.

"Until I get sick of either you or the monkey."

"Yeah about that, why a monkey?"

She laughed while giving him a short kiss and teleporting them back to Dick and Kory's.

"You look beautiful friend Raven."

"She's right Rae. You look amazing."

Raven turned to Cyborg, Starfire, and Sophia. Her dress was light blue, long sleeves, and almost swept the ground. Since the weeding was on their mountain, no one bothered to take on their holo rings. Her hair had grown a little longer, and was completely purple again.

"Thank you. All of you."

Robin opened the door, and was stunned when he looked at her. After a few seconds he got himself together, came in and kissed the bride on her cheek.

"You look stunning Rae. The guests are seated, and they are all waiting."

Raven smiled.

"Go stand by him Dick, and tell him that I love him."

"You can tell him yourself in a few minutes."

She turned to Sophia, which was holding the monkey.

"Go and take your seat Sophia, and keep a good hold of Rudo. He tends to fidget."

"Okay mom."

Raven had officially adopted Sophia. Even if Sophia now was eighteen, they both felt it was important for them to be a family on paper, and Raven now knew Sophia would be taken care of. So she and the monkey, Rudo, went out of the tent with Robin. Rudo was actually surprisingly calm while Sophia was holding him.

Raven turned to the mirror and checked herself one last time. Starfire, the maid of honour, left the tent and it was only Cyborg and her left.

"Are you sure you want me to walk you down the aisle? I won't be insulted if you have changed your mind."

Raven smiled and grabbed his hands.

"As I told you when I asked you, I want this to be as traditional as possible since nothing in my life has been normal. And I like the idea about having you walking with me and helping me in to the next face of my life. Giving your blessing. This will also give you a role in the wedding, besides guest, which was important not only for me, but for Gar too."

She let go of his hands, and hugged him.

"If you wanted it to be traditional, why don't you have a white dress?"

"Yeah, after Kory's white dress, I just couldn't."

Kory popped her head in, but didn't seem like she had heard that last comment.

"Raven it is time."

"So, are you ready to be marry Gar?"

Raven grabbed her blue bouquet, and smiled to the man giving her his arm.

"Yes."

Then they went out of the tent and down the aisle. She smiled to the man waiting for her, kissed Cyborg on the cheek, and went by Beast Boy's side, turning to their priest, Jericho, and his wife Kole, there to translate what Jericho was saying since he only spoke in sign language.

"I can't believe you two got married before us."

"Hey, next month, it's all you. It's not my fault there is no waiting list for this mountain."

Bumblebee was holding the newly caught bouquet. Raven and Beast Boy had danced their first dance, and their second, third and fourth, and Raven had to sit down to relax. The guests were actually a bit intrigued by the fact they were on a mountain, and didn't mind the terrain was a bit rough some places. The important thing was the huge dance floor Raven had teleported up their, and the floor under the tables.

"So, how's school?"

"It's harder than I thought, but I'm loving studying literature."

"That's nice."

After a bit of pestering from Beast Boy, Raven had finally given in and let him pay for her tuition to a community collage where she was studying for her bachelor in English literature.

A sweaty and breathless Beast Boy collapsed on the chair next to his new wife and kissed her.

"Ready for a new one?"

"How can you have so much energy?"

He smiled and pointed at the monkey who jumped up on his shoulders.

"Traitor."

Rudo jumped immediately over to his mistress shoulders. He loved playing with Beast Boy, but he always was clear that Raven was his boss.

"So?"

"Garfield, shouldn't you conserve some of that energy for tonight?"

Beast Boy first looked like he didn't understand, then his eyes widened. He got to his feet, and gave his wife his hand.

"One more can't hurt."

"Just so you know, I have no expectations of having you sleeping tonight. At all."

"I think I can manage."

Raven got to her feet, and he spun her around. She laughed, and the monkey jumped of letting the only thing around her neck, be the black raven with its wings out as if he was about to fly away from her neck.


End file.
